Two souls
by merawinchester
Summary: Two souls inside his body , the soul he wanted the most was finally with him , inside him - safe enough -or at least he thought so , his brother s soul felt different inside him , it was enough to fill the empty of his own soul . set to 8.23 after the ending , new member is here to help the boys .
1. Chapter 1

**TWO SOULS**

 _ **Author note: Hey guys to get along with me you have to read this, there is a new member actually supernatural one, set season 8 episode 23 after the ending scene, when Dean will not be able to reach CAS or the hospital he will go to the bunker and the only he could find to save Sam was calling an ancient Egyptian god to help and that was HORUS.**_

 _ **( Horus the god of vengeance , sky , protection and war is one of the most significant deities in ancient Egyptian religion he was depicted as a falcon , Egyptian used his eye symbol for protection and royal power from deities )**_

 _ **INSIDE**_

 _ **To know how it was , how it felt very deep inside his brother`s soul , to know the truth – the full truth – for the first time , that was odd or maybe more than odd , more than different , and for sure it was even more than supernatural , to be able to carry his brother`s soul inside his own body beside his own- broken soul, was that heaven or maybe better ? Was it hell or maybe worse ? Dean was confused , he did not what to do or how to act , following orders from ancient Egyptian god with yellowish hair , little dark skin – like Dean`s one - , one blue eye and the other was a symbol , it was magical eye , he was HORUS and his magical eye used for protection and getting souls back to the bodies , give immortality to bodies and souls , that was his job , and that was only hope that Dean could depend on .**_

 _ **Twelve hours before**_

 _ **Dean`s P.O.V**_

 _ **Twelve hours before ,**_ **we were there** _ **at the church , Sam was unconscious beside me in the IMPALA , I was terrified , I broke every speed limit , I was CRYING ! And that freaked the hell out of me , I needed to be stronger , crying meant a panic attack and it was not the best time for that , they closed the road because of the fallen angels , I could not reach the hospital anyway , I managed to have fight with the police men but that would not help , that would make me lose time , so hardly I got us back to the bunker , I got us home , I carried my little brother inside as I was talking to him , that all I could do then , I knew that even he could not hear me , he could feel me and I needed to make sure of that , to make sure that h was still there beside me , waiting to be saved , I put my brother down on my bed , him inside my room and on my bed that made feel safe some way , I needed to keep an eye on him , his breath was shallow and his puls was fading away , I was losing him , I could not reach CAS , I could not reach the hospital , even Crowley was useless now as Sam almost cured him beside he do not even know anything about how to fix that , so I went to the books , I found what I was looking for , an ancient god who maybe be able to heal Sam`s soul and body so I made the spell and that what had happened**_

 **There was a strong flash light after I said the spell – which did not anything expect reading it – and it was so simple , and that amazed me , for a while I was not able to see anything until finally the strong light was gone and I was able to see again , I opened my eyes slowly , at the first I looked at Sam and he was there and the room was so quiet so for awhile I thought things did not work until I was able to see him , he was a man with strong body and macules , he was wearing ancient clothes – which were funny for me – and there were a lot of accessories on his body , he had a yellowish hair , one of his eyes was blue and normal but the other looked like magical symbol which was made of something that I could not know , his skin was the same color as mine or maybe a little darker , he was standing there without saying a word so I started to talk :**

 **-" Hey sir , can you hear me ? Can you speak English " it was a stupid question but I had to ask**

 **-" I guess ..so " hesitated words came out of his moth and I let out a sigh I did recognize that I was holding back for so long , he looked at me in the eye , I froze for second , he was different , I met ancient gods before but he is the oldest , he is Seven thousand years old and he was great where ever he was , his people in Egypt loved him , he was good and powerful and for me that was different**

 **\- " Sir , I am sorry , I brought you here , I woke you up , but I need help here , my brother is dying and I need to save him , I cannot do it without him , it is my fault ..the one who should be .." damn it I am crying now in front on god I have never known**

 **\- " Son ..you know it is odd to hear my own voice talking with your language even I do not that something like that could be real , I was sleeping was my people for along time , I was protecting them , after they were all dead – the people who believed in me – I slept with them to keep protecting them , but now as long as they are safe now and they do not need me anymore then I guess I can stay here as long as this world and this time could handle me staying in them , first I need clothes – modern one - , it is 2013 right ?" he asked me with a smile**

 **\- " yes sir , it is 2013 but how .." well he did not let me finish**

 **-" how did I know , right ? It is just simple ..souls , bodies , languages and the time , that is my game , that is my fight , now let us examine your brother first then we can talk " after hearing him saying that I went to Sam's side as quick as I could , I watched him putting his hand on Sam's chest , I was afraid of him , I did not know why I trusted him that easily maybe I believed him , maybe I needed to trust anyone , to catch any hope that could heal Sam , he was silent for a while , a strange light came out of his magical eye as he examined Sam then I saw a tear dropping out of his normal eyes as his hand reached Sam's head , and that freaked the hell out of me , if one of the greatest gods was crying because of what he saw inside Sam's soul , then what the hell I am supposed to do there were a thousand thought inside my mind but all of them went away as I heard him talking " Hey , hey boy ..take it easy , you were so brave back there , you are going to be fine I am going to help you , I am going to fix your body and your soul but I am going to need your brother help with that " he looked at me with little teary eye**

 **-" anything I will do anything ..just tell me what I need to do "**

 **-" Dean , that is not going to be easy , both of you are so different so strong and stubborn , so I just woke up and I am not full power yet and he is not going to let me help easily and if he struggled he could die so here is the thing we are going to make his soul and his body apart , his soul will live inside your body as long as I need to heal his own – body - , we are going to do some spells that will help your body to accept two souls and I will learn you how to heal your brother soul slowly without hurting him , we can make it even better , all that sadness , fears and things that are destroying him from inside ..we can make it better for him but .." I was amazed from what he said if anyone could do things like that , save a body without soul inside , keeping two souls inside one body without destroying him then that mean we almost reached heaven , I asked quickly with shallow voice as I was still amazed " but what ? Please do anything I am ready for this "**

 **He sighed along sigh before answering me " Dean .." he sighed again " that is not that easy for you , I can keep you alive but that will be tiring and painful more that you can imagine , from what I saw inside you , things will not be easy , the fights , the fears and the feelings inside you will be bigger and stronger , you will have to protect Sam from your own mind and from his at the same time , ok I know that you are the only one who is able to contact easily with him , but this is not going to be .."**

 **-" Do it , just please do it , I am ready ..just make sure that he is going to be safe during all of this "**

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Flash from the history : Horus was the ancient Egyptian sky god who was usually depicted as a falcon, most likely a lanner or peregrine falcon. His right eye was associated with the sun god, Ra. The eye symbol represents the marking around the eye of the falcon, including the "teardrop" marking sometimes found below the eye. The mirror image, or left eye, sometimes represented the moon and the god (Thoth).**

 **Wedjet – Eye of Horus**

 **in hieroglyphs**

 **In one myth, when Set and Horus were fighting for the throne after Osiris's death, Set gouged out Horus's left eye. The majority of the eye was restored by either Hathor or Thoth (with the last portion possibly being supplied magically). When Horus's eye was recovered, he offered it to his father, Osiris, in hopes of restoring his life. Hence, the eye of Horus was often used to symbolise sacrifice, healing, restoration, and protection.**

 **The Eye of Horus is an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection, royal power and good health. The eye is personified in the goddess Wadjet (also written as Wedjat, or "Udjat", Uadjet, Wedjoyet, Edjo or Uto). The Eye of Horus is similar to the Eye of Ra, which belongs to a different god, Ra, but represents many of the same concepts.**

 **The name Wadjet is derived from "wadj" meaning "green", hence "the green one", and was known to the Greeks and Romans as "uraeus" from the Egyptian "iaret" meaning "risen one" from the image of a cobra rising up in protection. Wadjet was one of the earliest of Egyptian deities who later became associated with other goddesses such as Bast, Sekhmet, Mut, and Hathor. She was the tutelary deity of Lower Egypt and the major Delta shrine the "per-nu" was under her protection. Hathor is also depicted with this eye.**

 **Funerary amulets were often made in the shape of the Eye of Horus. The Wadjet or Eye of Horus is "the central element" of seven "gold, faience, carnelian and lapis lazuli" bracelets found on the mummy of Shoshenq II. The Wedjat "was intended to protect the pharaoh [here] in the afterlife" and to ward off evil. Ancient Egyptian and Middle-Eastern sailors would frequently paint the symbol on the bow of their vessel to ensure safe sea travel.**

 **A\N : So that was just somethings that are we going to need in our story just something from the history and sure we are going to make it more simple inside the story , I hope that you will enjoy that and sure I welcome questions and reviews , I cannot upload pictures here so the image cover will be the symbol I will talk about in the story and I will try to find some way to help with that and please if anyone can help me with this I welcome contact , this time I will put a photo for a locket for Eye of Horus then there will be a lots of things or maybe I will put picture with a part of man`s face with Eye of Horus replaced with his own – natural eye , so we will see , I hope that you will enjoy .**

 **Please let me know your opinions about this , let me here your suggestion and all your reviews , opnions and thoughts are welcome here , I hope that you enjoyed this ,**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO SOULS 3**

 _ **I can drag from the ocean**_

 _ **I could pull you out from the fire**_

 _ **And when you are standing in the shadow**_

 _ **I can open up the sky**_

 _ **And I could give you my devotion**_

 _ **Until the end of the time**_

 _ **And you will never be forgotten**_

 _ **With me by your side!**_

 _ **(song: Hurts- somebody to die for)**_

 _ **Never be forgotten**_

 _ **They were never two , they were one , one soul , they are not forgotten because of each other , because they are two parts from one soul , they will never be forgotten because each part from this soul – which became apart – will always remember the other , Now and forever .**_

 _ **Dean's P.O.V**_

 _ **I saw the ancient god carrying my brother's body like it was a feather , I followed him as a zombie , watching him and waiting for the next step , the next order , he was heading to the bathroom , he put my brother in the , be but Sam's body in the bath which – suddenly – was full of ice , I gave Sam's silent body a long look , he is pale , thin , tired and his breath is shallow , I barley could see his chest rising up , a tear came from eyes suddenly , it is not just gilt that time , it is not just because that happened because of me – like always – maybe it is different because that time I knew how much he was mad of me , sad because of me , I used to know sam like he is the one who could forgive me , himself and the whole world at the same time , so WHY THE HELL HE DID NOT FORGIVE ME THIS TIME ? What did I do to him to make him not be able to forgive himself ? Not able to forgive me ! He should have told me before that I was that bad before , that I hurt him that much , what I did this time is unforgiven , I made him think that his soul and his life were cheap to me so he made them cheap to him , he wanted to lose them because of me , as I am looking to him all I could feel is a hot tear on my face and then cool hand wiped it away , it was the ancient god hand , but why , why it was so easy to call him? Why did he agree to help that easily ? WHY ?!**_

" _**Now , I am going to explain what did I do and what are we going to do " his deep voice turned me from ZOMBIE MOOD to ACTIVE , PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHR MOOD**_

" _**I put your brother in a bathe full of ice to keep his body alive , I am going to say a spell then I will take his soul out , after that there will be a halo of my power around your brother that is going to keep his body safe and alive as long as it take us to fix his soul and get it back inside it , the spell will heal his body slowly as well , the last thing is putting your brother soul inside you , and before you ask no that will not hurt him but it will hurt you like hell , there is another thing we cannot let you sleep for the next 24 hours because if you did sleep your soul will make a contact with Sam's soul and memories and that will be not good for both of you , the connection will be necessary at some point but I will need to train you first , and you need to be able to control the pain , and if anything went wrong after all this steps , if you could not handle anything I will be here to fix that so do not worry , now shall we start " he finished his talking , I could not really get all what he said but that was not important right now , the most important part to me was when he said that he would be around if anything went wrong , at this time that all I want to know , that all I need**_

" _**Do it " I cleared my voice , I did not want it to be shallow or week even in front of some ancient god who was here to help.**_

 _ **I watched him taking my brother soul out , it was not shiny like the last time I saw , even when we brought it back from hell it was shining more that now , now I feel that its light is going to fade , Sam's body shook in silent in order to getting his soul – or what is lift from it – inside it , he held it carefully like it was a treasure , I liked that , I liked how much did he care for Sam , I was grateful for that even I do not why is he doing this**_

" _**Now it is your turn , go and sleep on the bed in your room so I will be able to put beautiful , tired , small thing inside you " in order to his words about my brother's soul I gave him a small smile , then I gave Sam a last look and all I could see before going to my room was a golden halo around his body that seemed to be making his body alive , fresh and comfortable**_

" _**Are you ready ?" he asked me as I was sleeping on my back , I took a deep breath before answering him " yes "**_

" _**that is going to hurt"**_

" _**yeah I know , just do it "**_

 _ **After my words to him I saw him as he nodded to me then he sighed along sigh and all I could feel after that was the PAIN , but it was not normal , as I felt it I could not recognize anything even my own screams , that was different from anything I felt before , all that time I was able to deal with the pain of my own – broking – past saving soul and I told myself that because Sam was better than me I could keep going , just for his sake , just to keep him always better , but in order to feel his pain so huge , so fresh , so nature and so close – for the first time – like this , I knew that Sam was never better , actually in sometimes he was feeling worse than me , sometimes the biggest burdens were on him , he had to have faith for both of us , he had to keeping going without saying he was tired because of me , because he knew that if he said that he was tired I would shoot both of us to get rid of the misery , he carried the burden of keeping both of us alive and happy , he carried my own pains inside his soul , he felt guilty because I was carrying too much gilt , he thought I was carrying it alone because I thought he was not trustworthy , because he was not strong enough , and unlike himself he never talked about it , he never asked me to talk about it , and that was all my fault , every mistake Sam made was because of me , following ROBBY and drinking demon's blood that was because I was in hell , I was not around to take care of him, letting the devil out , not looking for me ..all of this is because of me , Sam's biggest sin is not how many times he let me down , Sam's biggest sin is me , I made him like this , not demon's blood , not the hunting life , me it is just me , my body is shaking , rising and hurting like hell and the darkness is started covering my eyes and then ..noting to feel , noting to say and nothing too see .**_

 _ **That was unexpected and "unexpected "was a small word for that whole thing was, for all what happened.**_

 _ **To be able to go deep inside his brother's soul like this , to know the truth – the whole truth – for the first time about what he felt , what he thought and what he did , all that memories , nightmares , fears and feelings that Dean did not know a single thing about were so clear in front of him , every pain Sam felt as Dean was away , at that moment Dean could feel it all fresh like it had happened since minutes ago .**_

 _ **That was odd or maybe more than that , even more than supernatural , to be able to carry his brother soul in his own body beside his owen broken soul , that was different .**_

 _ **Looking for answers was the step he wanted to take , he wanted to dig inside his brother's soul to know the answers of his questions , to find away to fix his brother's soul , he did not need an ancient god instructions to do this , he did not need a promotion to make a connection with his brother soul but he was afraid …afraid of searching , afraid of what is going to find , afraid of his own mind which was mess enough to hurt Sam .**_

 _ **There was something more , more than the questions and the answers , there was that Sam's sleeping soul made inside him , for the first time he felt different , he felt alive , he felt that he finally reached the lost thing he was looking for , his brother's soul was enough to fill the empty inside him , the empty which the whole world could not fill.**_

 _ **Two souls inside one body , the soul he wanted the most was finally inside him , his brother's soul , it felt so different to take the whole soul inside not just giving a hug to the body which contained it ( Sam's body ) , containing it , sharing the pains , fears and feelings Literally was more different , more painful than he had expected .**_

 _ **After all that fights , mistakes , Doubts and arguments that he had with his brother, Dean amazed himself as he felt that his brother's soul was so pure and clean inside him , that was not because of the trials or the spell – which the ancient god made to make them two inside one – that because he really felt like this towards Sam , he felt like Sam's soul was the pure part oh his own which was ripped out leaving him broken and past saving , he could not feel it anything but pure , a pure lonely soul which finally came back to the place it belonged to .**_


End file.
